The Great Escape
by His Beautiful Melody
Summary: Watch it burn. Let it die. Because we are finally free. Eventual Shizaya.


**Author's Notes**: Why hullo! HBM at your service! I just thought I would warn you what you're getting yourself into reading this fic. It's going to be long. Very long, and it's probably only going to be updated once every 2-3 weeks. But that being said, I promise to make it entirely worth your while. Sit back, and enjoy your stay in my little world of amazing.

Also, I own all rights to Reini Aori. She is my character.

**III**

The sudden cold front that struck Ikebukuro had unknowingly become a sign of unforeseen events and even more unexpected tribulations.

It was the middle of July, after all, and 45 degree weather at this time of year in Japan was just unheard of.

Celty Sturulson, who was unaffected by the uncharacteristically cool atmosphere, actually relished in the extra chill that swept across her body as she glided though the city's bustling streets like a silky ribbon in a little girl's hair. She scoffed mentally at the humans that were bundled in long fleece sweaters and scarves, hugging themselves and cuddling with their sweethearts to hoard whatever warmth they found among them.

Since the color gang war had erupted and ceased things had been relatively quiet in the city that goes against the logic of bed time. Though the constants remained; she still played the roll of courier for the information broker from Shinjuku, who still made it his personal amusement to torment the debt collector's body guard, who still went to the underground doctor for the wounds when his games of cat and mouse would get out of hand, who still kept in touch with his old high school friend, who still hung around the Russian Sushi master, who still watched over the kids from Raira Academy.

Celty flipped open her phone, reading a text message from Shinra containing the address of her next job and cute little emoticon hearts. She shook her 'head' and continued to maneuver her way through traffic effortlessly, only coming to a stop when she reached a broken down store building on the outskirts of Ikebukuro.

She parked her bike in the front, warily walking up to the front doors. What were once glass revolving entry ways were now completely dismantled. The brass once holding the glass in place was bent, broken, and even melted in some places. Glass littered the pavement in a sparkling mosaic of defeat.

As the Headless Rider, even as a Dullahan, Celty had seen and experienced her fair share of out of the ordinary, but this building, as normal as it seemed, sent an icy chill that had nothing to do with the abnormal weather down her spine like icicles. She considered turning around and leaving all together.

One, two, three gunshots rang off the concrete wasteland, followed by a bone-chilling crunch and hasty foot falls, but the familiar tone of someone screaming reached her first, compelling her to press forward through the decimated entrance and into the barren building. She barely noticed the scorch marks and blood stains that decorated the structure's interior, allowing her feet to skillfully guide her up what appeared to be endless flights of stairs.

A crash to her right alerted her she was not alone on this landing. A scythe of shadow formed in her hands and she swung, deflecting a what would have been a bullet for her left shoulder.

Four men, one with blond hair whom she recognized instantly from his signature black and white bartender uniform, the other three , all with dark hair and wearing grey suits with black shirts and ties were before her. She wanted to call out to the one she knew as panic rushed through her body. His body was limp, but other than that seemingly unharmed as one of the suited men held him by the collar of his shirt.

The first man who was closest to her, gave a snide sort of chuckle. "So he has really thought of everything", his speech was rough, "It's too bad that we were a step ahead of him from the start."

The scythe in Celty's hands shook. Whether it was in fear or anger she was unsure.

The grey trio laughed, smirks planted on each of their lips.

In a softer tone than the first man, the one holding her friend spoke. "Not everything, Brother. He certainly had not expected the butler to come to his rescue. A lot of good he did." He chuckled as he shared a taunting looking with the third man.

He also had a softer voice than the first man. "He even did us the favor of knocking him unconscious." He leaned down to cup the blond's chin, causing Celty to shake harder.

Goldenrod locks were pasted to his face with dirt. His face, usually knotted with frustration, and irritation was calmly sleeping, hiding his fiery amber eyes. He looked so peaceful.

'Shizuo...'

Celty lunged forward slashing the one in front across the chest, outraged. The sound his body made as it crumpled to the pavement was gratifying to her, and she pointed to the other two as if to threaten them, pleased when Shizuo's body was dropped, although rather unceremoniously, to the ground.

She watched the fear and admittance of defeat etched across their faces before they split in different directions toward the stairs. She had began to give chase to the pair when she heard the muffled groan from the concrete flooring.

She had barely taken a step when she sensed it. With haste she ran to him, lifting him from the decrepit settlement. She had made it to the third step on the stairs when she felt the foundation shake underneath her feet, and to the seventh when she felt the heat from the inferno on the landing in front of her.

She made it to the tenth step before she and Shizuo began falling into the blaze. Celty clung to him tightly but the impact from hitting the jagged debris threw their bodies apart.

An unknown them had passed when Celty's phone rang and a worried Shinra was on the other end.

_"Kyohei said that the store house exploded! Celty! Are you hurt? Did you get the job done? Where are you? Celty!"_

Her head was swimming. The sharp ache in her body was ignored, as was the tear in her black jump suit that revealed a long red gash from her wrist to her elbow. It would heal itself anyway.

Besides, she had to find Shizuo.

_"Celty?_"

Her 'heart' leapt when she heard the rattle of debris in the near distance only to have it sink back down into her stomach.

She was always amazed at how much physical pain Shizuo could withstand. What truly stunned her, however, were the tear streaks that left clean rivulets his otherwise marred and dirty. His formal shirt was in shreds, barely even stitched anymore, and the rip in his right pant leg showed a third degree burn.

The body he carried in his arms was smaller than his own. Dark hair was matted with blood and normally deadly garnet eyes were tucked away behind bruised and swollen lids.

_"Celty?"_

"We have to save him, Celty. He's still breathing." Shizuo's voice was quiet, broken, He lied the body in Celty's lap and she cradled him. "Reini is still in here somewhere. I'm going to go find her."

_"Celty!"_

The Dullahan hung up her phone. Keeping a tight hold on the body in her lap, she began to text Shinra.

**'I'm fine. Shizuo will need fixing...but...Reini...**' She paused, and her shoulders shook as she 'cried'.

Shizuo found Reini's body about thirty five feet from where she was. The heart wrenching curses he had strung together told Celty the young girl hadn't made it.

**'...She's dead.'** She continued.** 'But...'** She paused again, hugging the body as closely to her as possible. She looked out at the ashen sky as it rained death and destruction.

Celty made a mental note that it was no longer cold because of the sudden cold front, but from the sudden chill of life draining away. Not even the fire could keep out the shivers that raked over her body now.

The shallow breathing of her charge was the only light in a time that was singed with hopelessness.

**'...Help me, Shinra. Izaya Orihara is dying in my arms..'**


End file.
